


Rewarding Steve

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't sure what he did so wrong that Starscream would pin him to the berth, and having the seeker laugh at him certainly doesn't calm his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Steve

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta pre-relationship. Star notices this little vehicon trying to make his life easier and wants to reward him. Steve is super excited once he realizes he's not about to be sent to the med-bay

“C-Commander?” the vehicon sputters.

The seeker ignores his nervousness and continues pushing the shorter mech backwards until he topples onto the berth. “Yes?” he prompts as he situates himself over the prone vehicon.

Falling still when Starscream’s claws wrap around his wrists and press them to the berth, the vehicon stares resolutely at the seeker’s chest- afraid to look directly into his optics. “I…. I just…..What are you doing, sir?” he manages to force out.

Starscream releases one of his dark chuckles, and the vehicon tenses up beneath him. “And just what do you  _think_  I’m doing?” he presses, curious just what sort of situation the soldier thinks he’s in.

He’s almost successful in silencing a whimper. “Commander, I’m not sure what I’ve done wrong, but…I…” he drifts off as the seeker genuinely laughs.

“’Wrong?’ You’ve done nothing ‘wrong,’ Steve. This,” Starscream smirks, not missing how the vehicon hitches at hearing his chosen designation, and grinds his panel down onto the purple and black mech’s, “This is a reward.”


End file.
